Mi yo interno
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Goku decide entrar sin querer a la mente de Vegeta, en esta hay pequeños Vegetas que cada cual representa una característica de él. Pero hay algunos que no son amistosos, y no les gustan los intrusos… ¿Podrá Goku salir de esa cabeza sin correr riesgos? ¿Podrán los Vegetas… acabar con él?
1. Capitulo uno: una burbuja rosa

**Mi yo interno.**

**Capitulo uno: una burbuja rosa**

En una habitación en una gran casa, un hombre con cabellos alborotados limpiaba una habitación. Curiosamente ni la habitación, objetos, y la casa no le pertenece. El estaba limpiando un tocador, cuando encontró un pequeño y pulido espejo dorado; adornados con finos detalles plateados que encarnaban una elegancia victoriana.

Goku miro el espejo por un momento. Le cabía perfectamente en la mano.

—Qué bonito es… —Observo mirándolo detalladamente— Y que sucio estoy, quizás mucha limpieza.

Cuando Goku se miró al espejo, el pequeño objeto se calló al suelo. Al estrellarse, una nota salió de él.

Goku la tomo y la leyó… Eran instrucciones de uso del espejo. Estaba húmeda y resquebrajada la pequeña nota.

_1) __Pensar en la persona, su rostro durante todo el acto._

_2) __Repetir su nombre las veces que sean necesarias con los ojos cerrados para poder entrar en el espejo._

_3) __Una vez dentro, no perder el espejo o las consecuencias podrían ser…_

La última parte simplemente se quebró en su mano antes de que la pudiera leer.

—Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Se preguntó Goku— ¿Un espejo mágico? ¿Por qué Vegeta tendría un espejo mágico en su alcoba…? Seguro es un truco o algo así…

Dejo el espejo sobre el tocador, camino un par de pasos para alejarse. Pero la curiosidad lo invadió y volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos— Si lo intento no perderé nada…— Recordó lo que había leído— Bueno… ¡Vegeta! Sera divertido intentarlo con Vegeta.

Goku tomo el espejo lo acerco a su pecho y pensó en Vegeta, recordó su rostro enojado gritándole y susurro.

—Vegeta… Vegeta… Vegeta —Mientras decía una y otra vez se sentía flotar en el espacio. Tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y poder observar yo que a su lado pasaba, pero le fue imposible abrirlos. Seguía susurrando el nombre de Vegeta. Sentía el viento y podía oler un aroma intoxicarte y dulce.

— ¿Quién eres? —Escucho una vocecita muy calmada y relajada— ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Eres el del jabón? Pues, llegaste tarde. No te pienso pagar nada de nada.

— ¿Eh, jabón? —Goku abrió los ojos y pudo ver algo completamente extraño.

Había un pequeño Vegeta acostado sobre una gran burbuja rosada, Estaba en una habitación llena de burbujas rosadas. Ese Vegeta lo miraba completamente curioso y hasta un poco asustado. Tenía el rostro suave y sin la característica mueca del ceño fruncido.

— ¿Vegeta? —Pregunto mirando como el pequeño se acomodaba en su cochón de burbujas, esta flotaba y se movía un poco como las demás.

—Sí, ¿Qué Vegeta eres? —Le pregunto— Eres raro, nunca te he visto. Das miedo.

Goku quedo inmerso en la ternura que humana del pequeño —Oye, eres muy tierno para ser Vegeta, y muy pequeño —Le dijo señalándolo y sonriendo.

—Y tú eres un ser muy extraño —Le respondió escondiendo más en la burbuja.

—No soy un ser… soy un Goku —Le dijo— ¿Puedes decirme que es este lugar? Entre con un espejo y ya no sé dónde está— Conto mientras buscaba el espejo con su mirada.

—Bueno… Soy Vegeta tierno —Conto— Estas en la mente de Vegeta. Aquí hay mucho Vegetas. Cada cual es su personalidad y somos el tamaño de la misma.

—Eres pequeño —

—La ternura de Vegeta es muy poca, es pequeña —

—Bien, ¿Me dices como salir de aquí…? —

—Tienes que encontrar a "Vegeta intelectual", el sabrá —

Goku, le parecía extremadamente extraño el lugar—Bien, ¿Cómo puedo llegar al? ¿Me llevas? —

—No, hay que pasar por Vegeta Orgulloso y el me da mucho miedo —Contesto— Cruza las puertas y tarde o temprano llegaras a tu destino. Ahora Vete, el del jabón no debe tardar en llegar.

Goku lo miro extrañado y busco una puerta, encontró una pequeña en el techo. Voló y la abrió con cuidado. Inmediatamente vio a otro Vegeta, este era Grande, muy pero muy grande. Goku era tan grande como la mano del Vegeta.

Estaba entrenando. Era obvio que era la parte entrenadora del pelos de flama.

—_Sera mejor que busque la otra puerta sin interrumpirlo, no sé si todos son amables o que carácter son_ —Pensó. La puerta estaba junto a su pie. Camino agazapado y pudo evitar el contacto con él.

Paso a la otra habitación…


	2. Capitulo dos: Si no lo veo no está

**Capitulo dos: Si no lo veo no está.**

Después de haber pasado la puerta donde había un gran, gigantesco, Vegeta que entrenaba. Pase la puerta y no vi nada, solo oscuridad.

Pero podía oler algo muy terrible. De repente, sin que yo haya hecho nada, la luz se encendió dejando ver a un Vegeta sentado en una esquina con chaleco de fuerza. Estaba mirando el suelo, se podía sentir ese ambiente triste y pesado que era el resultado de la muerte de un sueño.

Lo mire, pero algo me advertía dentro de mi cabeza que no me acercara a él… -¿Sentido común, eres tú?- con ese pequeño razonamiento me decidí por rodearlo, camine pegado a la pared. Hasta la otra punta de la habitación, estaba cerca de él.

Antes de abrir la puerta, lo mire más de cerca. Vi cómo se iba haciendo pequeño poco a poco, no entiendo mucho esto, pero creo que iba a desaparecer. Mirándolo con mas detenimiento, note que tenía un trapo que lo amordazaba y las húmedas huellas de que habían dejado las lágrimas, por su respiración me di cuenta que aun lloraba.

Pude notar una cadena que le colgaba del cuello, que tenía una palabra grabada "Instinto". Estaba seguro que representaba esa personalidad, pero nada lo afirmaba. Si estaba desapareciendo quiere decir que lo ignoraba… o la hacía pequeña por una razón que no recuerdo.

Yo todavía tenía mi mano sobre la perrilla de la puerta. Pero ese Vegeta se despertó, tenía ojos rojos saltones. Se levantó e intento atacarme. De un movimiento rápido abrir la puerta logrando que él se golpeara con ella; pase al otro lado. Cerré la puerta y lo escuchaba gruñir y pegar gritos ahogados.

Suspire, estaba recostado en la puerta para evitar que pasara— Ay… que cerca— Dije, cuando pude ver de que estaba en una habitación llena de peluches—Estos peluches son enormes, apuesto que habrá un Vegeta gigantesco —Observe.

Camine entre los peluches, camine y camine. Prácticamente nade entre un mar de osos, lagartos, peces, tiburones, caballos y otros animales de felpa. Sin contar lo dulce que olía el lugar, era como… galletas, panes, dulces, chocolate; todo lo bueno del mundo.

Cuando llegue al centro –O lo que creo que es el centro- y pude ver a un pequeño, pero pequeño Vegeta sentado jugando a tomar el "Te" junto a unos peluches. Un cóndor, un puma y un perro, y un peluche de un caballo destruido, pero seguí sentado –Recuerdo que Gohan había leído que esos animales tenían un significado psicológico o algo así-

Me acerque a él, pero no se percató de eso.

— ¿Quiere más Te, señor Puma? —Hablo ese Vegeta, tenía un vos infantil. Y una pulsera en su manito que decía "Niñez", parece que vegeta lo guardaba con mucho recelo— Vamos, toma. SI no el señor Cóndor se lo comerá.

— ¿Hola? —

— ¡Hola! —Me saludo, se levantó, tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta sentarme en una de las sillas libres— ¿Has venido a jugar? ¡Qué bien!

—Eh, no, no he venido a jugar… —Le intente decir.

No sé de donde saco un plato lleno de galletas con chispas y me las ofreció —Come, tomar él te solo podría hacerte daño. Ten galletas —Me sonrió— Están deliciosas.

Si se veían deliciosas —Eh… No… ¡Ay, ya que! Tomare una —Dije.

Pero al final una se convierto en dos, dos en cinco, cinco en diez, diez en veinte y ya no conté más. Pero sabía que había pasado mucho rato.

—Bueno, debo irme —Le dije levantándome— Me gustó mucho pasar tiempo contigo, peo debo irme ya.

—No lo creo —Contesto, el ambiente infantil y armonioso empezó a cambiar— De aquí no te vas. Eres mi juguete y solo mío.

—M-Me parece que te estas equivocando —Le conteste— no soy un juguete. Como dije antes, soy **UN GOKU**. No un juguete. Así que ya me tengo que ir.

— **¡No!** —Grito, los muñecos comenzaron a moverse. Los ojos de plástico brillante se hicieron botones y las bocas costuras en forma de colmillos— **¡No, no, no y no! ¡Te quedas porque eres mío, me perteneces!**

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron, podía escuchar como el pequeño Vegeta gritaba de rabia, y solo podía ver una luz roja que se reflejaba en los ojos de los peluches. Corrí rápido hacia la puerta que no estaba muy lejos.

—Oh… no —Estaba justo debajo de un oso polar gigantesco, podía destruirlo. Pero no sé qué consecuencias tendría en la mente de Vegeta… ni modo— ¡Si no veo no está!

Al gritar eso, me salce hacia la puerta, atravesando el peluche. Los chillidos de Vegeta aumentaron su intensidad, por un momento creí que me sangrarían las orejas. Llegue a esa puerta y justo antes de abrirla, los peluches me tomaron de los pies arrastrándome hacia ellos.

Pero, volví a cerrar los ojos y les lance una pequeña esfera de Ki; me soltaron y cruce la puerta alejándome de ellos…

* * *

Candy: Hola! Hubiera publicado esto antes, pero me quede dormida... igual, espero que les guste mucho.


	3. Capitulo tres: ¿…Y tú eres…?

Capitulo tres: ¿…Y tú eres…?

Con el corazón agitado en la garganta, entre a esa sala y era gigantesca. Había una alfombra roja en medio de la sala, había un candelabro muy elegante, luces en las paredes, sillones realmente costosos, más objetos pequeños y hermosos. Y en el centro había un gran trono de oro macizo y un Vegeta sentado en el. Supongo que es la realeza de él, es de su altura, eso no tiene sentido; Se supone que el siempre anda orgulloso de ser príncipe de… algo que no me acuerdo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Me pregunto. Yo me acerque a él. Bajo de su trono y se puso frente a mí, tenía una capa roja y una armadura con un logo raro en el pecho— ¿Qué hace un… **ser** como tu aquí?

¿Por qué tengo que decir lo mismo una y otra vez? — ¡Que no soy un **Ser**! ¡Soy un Goku! —le grite, él no se inmuto, solo hizo una cara de asco y prosiguió.

—Bien… —Dijo mirándome de costado— Al parecer, eres un soldado de tercera clase. Uno muy pobre por esas prendas rasgadas y mediocres que vistes ¿o me equivoco? De seguro no puedes pagar la clase de modales que te faltan. ¡Ja!, por supuesto que no.

Antes de poder contestarle, me golpeo con un bastón en la mandíbula

— ¡Calla! —Me grito, pero con modales muy aristocráticos y bastante sarcasmo al hablar— No te he dicho que hablaras, guarda silencio frente a tu alteza. Sangre sucia. Que acá las reglas las hago yo.

Me sobaba el golpe mientras le dije —Mire, solo necesito que me diga cómo llegar a un "Vegeta" que me diga cómo salir de esta cabeza —como si le explicara todo con las manos, termine apuntando a mi cabeza.

— ¿Con esas ropas pretendes mi ayuda, insecto? —

—Estoy seguro que la ropa no importa, si no la intención —

—De ninguna manera —se dio la vuelta y voleo a su trono, este Vegeta es complicado.

Decidí usar modales, y cambiar de tema — ¿Por qué no eres grande? —Le pregunte— Los otros Vegetas son del tamaño de la personalidad, ¿no?

El me miro aburrido, apoyo su cara sobre su mano e hizo un gesto de desinterés —No, te equivocas. Los "Vegetas" son del tamaño de la personalidad que se apliquen o representan —Me contesto, al notar mi cara de confusión, continuo— A lo que me refiero es que si Vegeta dejara de entrenar, por ejemplo, esa característica de él se haríamos pequeña. Mientras más pequeña sea, menos podrá hacer.

— ¿Cómo ese Vegeta "Instinto"? —

—Exacto, en ese caso, ese Vegeta está siendo reabsorbido por la mente de sí mismo, ósea, de Vegeta que tú conoces y que nosotros construimos—Me siguió contando— Ese Vegeta está sufriendo un inmenso dolor, y para evitar alertar a los otros, su boca permanece tapada.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —Estaba sombrado. ¿Este no será Vegeta intelectual?

—Eso está de más responder —Me dijo— Yo soy Vegeta, el príncipe Vegeta. Y soy dueño de los tres caminos.

— ¿Tres… caminos? —

—Exacto, hay tres puertas —Me señalo con su bastón las tres puertas de madera al costado a de la sala— Una te guía al Vegeta que quieres ver, la otra a "Vegeta pesadillas" y, por último, la otra te guiara a un lugar lleno de conejos y galletas.

Permanecí unos segundos procesando todo— ¿Conejos y galletas? No suena tan malo —Le dije rascándome la nuca.

—Conejos Monstruos —

— ¿Conejos…?—

— ¡Monstruos! —Me grito —Vamos, elegí. Estoy seguro de que perderás —Se rio unos segundos y dijo— Mentira, solo te guiara a la siguiente habitación.

Di por entendido que era imposible hablar con él, me había ayudado, sí. Me había brindado información muy valiosa… que posiblemente olvide dentro de un rato, pero igual, me acerque a las tres puertas.

Las mire una y otra vez, esperando recibir alguna señal. Así que me concentre en sentir los Kis que pudiera y razonar por la cual ir, simplemente no encontraba nada. Cada una de esas puertas resultaba misteriosa a su manera.

Todavía no decido cual entrar, no quiero vivir una pesadilla, solo quiero salir de aquí. Pero el tiempo se agota y sé que debo escoger. Así que con la duda en la garganta, tome la perrilla de la puerta del centro, cuando estaba por abrirla, un grito agonizante hizo que lo cerrara.

Me reí con nerviosismo ante la mirada perspicaz de ese príncipe flama. No pude evitar mirar las tres puertas de nuevo, espere alguna negativa de parte de él; pero solo puede escuchar una risa divertida y luego silencio.

—Como esto es divertido te ayudare —Me dijo— La puerta del centro te guiara a las pesadillas.

Suspire cansado, de nuevo, eso era algo que yo ya sabía desde hace un par de segundos. ¿Qué no pudo decirme algo que me ayudara de verdad? —Gracias… —Agradecí de manera hipócrita.

Me canse, agarre la puerta de la derecha y entre con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrí, me vi reflejado en un gran espejo. Seguí caminando y era una habitación llena de espejos; en el suelo, en la pared, en el techo, a mitad de la sala. ¡Nunca vi tantos espejos en mi vida!

Escuche una riza sarcástica — ¿Qué bonito día, verdad? —Esa era la voz de, válgame la redundancia, otro Vegeta. Ya son suficientes Vegeta por hoy— ¡Pero no tan bonito como yo!

— ¿Qué… acabo de escuchar? —Le pregunte. Era lo más errático que escuche de parte de un Vegeta en todo el camino en el estoy aquí.


	4. Capitulo cuatro:Soy tu padrastro

**Capitulo cuatro: ¡Soy tu padrastro, tu a callar!**

Estaba increíblemente asombrado ante lo que mis ojos veían, un Vegeta con su traje normal de entrenamiento en una especia de casa de espejos, con una voz extremadamente vanidosa y muy egocéntrico.

— ¡Hey! —Me grito. Me miro de arriba abajo— No te conozco. ¿Quién eres?

—Sabes, estoy pensado en pegarme mi nombre en la frente, es la ¡Millonésima vez que lo digo! —Exclame un tanto irritado— Soy Goku, mi nombre es Goku. Soy y siempre seré Goku.

El pestañeo unos segundos, tenía una mano agarrándole el codo y la otra se sostenía la barbilla —Bien… ¿Goku? Mira, tu nombre es feo: te diré Kakarroto —Antes de poder decirle algo continuo—Estoy seguro que estas aquí por eso de las "Las puertas mágicas de los tres caminos" —Hizo una voz chistosa para lo último.

—Sí, así es —Le conteste— ¿Me dices donde está el Vegeta intelectual que me sacara de aquí?

—Yo te diría, pero no puedo. Créeme, pequeño, no me dejan —

— ¿Me has dicho… pequeño? —Le pregunto. Bien, esto le gana al Vegeta de la burbuja rosa de raro.

—Emm… No, mira si te quieres ir, pasa la sala de espejos y usa la tercera puerta a tu izquierda —Me dijo y se perdió entre los espejos— Si alguien pregunta: yo no te conozco y jamás viniste ¿Vale? —y así su vos se perdió por entre las esquinas de ese lugar.

—Suena como la ubicación de un baño —Dije al aire.

Comencé a caminar por entre las grandes extensiones de espejos. Y seguí caminando algo perdido, pues me había olvidado lo que me había dicho, pero el caso es que los espejos eran chistosos. Estaban distorsionados y saben figuras raras, de otros colores u otras formas.

Cuando llegue a la primera puerta, la pase, luego la segunda y entre en la tercera.

Al abrirla me encontré una habitación un tanto desordenada, la puerta tenía un cartel que decía "No pasar", obviamente lo ignore. Había videojuegos, poster de bandas en otros idiomas, una computadora; y pedazos de pizza sobre el suelo, pegados en el techo y bajo la cama.

Había un latas vacías de cerveza, bebidas energéticas (Ya sabía del problema de Vegeta con las bebidas energéticas, pero no sabía hasta que tan grave era el problema como para tomarla hasta en su mente), discos de artistas tirados, la cama desordenada. ¿Mencione los poster de chicas casi sin ropa?

Me acerque intentando no pisar nada, parecía la habitación de un adolecente. Pero cuando me acerque a la puerta del armario, mire a la cama y había un chico tirado; durmiendo. Con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos, como si tuviera resaca. Y tenía una revista sobre la cabeza.

Lo escuchaba roncar.

— ¿Qué Vegeta será este? —Me pregunte.

Me acerque a la computadora, una rebanada de pizza llamo mi atención. Cuando la agarre y le di un par de mordiscos, pude ver que tenía los cascos -Auriculares- sobre el monitos, así que agarre y los deje sobre la cosa con letras.

Y todo se prendió, agarre la cosita con la ruda y un cable y me puse a navegar por internet, pero cuando abrí el "DragonBook", salto de la cama y me empujo haciéndome caer al piso.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil? —Me grito cerrando todo en la pantalla— ¿Quién diablos eres y que haces en mi habitación, eh? ¡Menudo asco eres al entrar así como así!

Ese Vegeta estaba vestido de manera extraña. Tenía puesta una remera blanca con la imagen de un grupo en otro idioma, un chaleco de esos rasgados negros y unos pantalones medios ajustados con cadena. También teína pulseras y collar de púas; Y unas grandes ojeras.

Me sobe la cabeza — ¿Vegeta? —Pregunte, tenía una voz menos grave que la del vegeta de siempre y la altura era menor.

—Aja, sí. Sabes mi nombre, gran cosa —dijo con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué haces en mi alcoba, rarito?

—No me digas así… tú… ¡Pelos de piña! —Sí, no se insultar. Pero igual estaba molesto por su comportamiento tan infantil.

— ¿Pelo de piña yo? Ah, mejor no mirar tu peinado —Dijo apuntando a mi cabellera— Parece que a eso de peinarse no le encuentras un significado.

—Mira, quiero salir de aquí. ¿Me vas a decir cómo salir? —

Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y me dio la espalda —Oblígame —Saco su celular y comenzó a teclear con una sola mano a una velocidad increíble.

— ¡Vegeta! —

— ¡No me grites! —

—_A lo mejor este Vegeta no conoce a su padre… ya sé que hacer_ —Pensé de manera despiadada— ¡A mí no me grites, Vegeta! ¡Que yo soy tu padrastro!

— ¡Por casarte con mi madre no quiere decir que eres mi padre! —Me grito dándose la vuelta y dejando el celular.

— ¡A callar Vegeta, cuando seas padre comerás huevos! —

— ¡Me voy a unir a los Saiyan brother! —Grito de manera caprichosa— ¡Que seas mi padrastro no te da derecho alguno de venir a tocar mis cosas, ósea, Hello! ¡Que te hayas casado con mi madre tampoco te hace mi padre!

No entendí un una palabra de lo que dijo— ¡A tu cuarto a pensar en lo que hiciste! —

— ¡me voy a mi cuarto porque yo quiero, no por que vos me obligues! —

Vegeta se fue directo a su cama. Yo aproveche para comer pizza, tomar algo. No se hace cuanto estoy aquí…

—vegeta. ¿Quieres decirme en dónde estoy?


	5. Capitulo cinco: Vegeta es un loquillo

**Capitulo cinco: Vegeta es un loquillo.**

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, había terminado un trozo de pizza. Vegeta se reusaba a darme explicación ignorándome mientras jugaba con ese pequeño aparato. Es irritable hasta cierto punto el hecho de hablar y que te ignoren.

El caso es que intente infinitas veces abrir el armario –que sospecho que es la salida- ¡Pero el muy condenado no se abre! Sospecho, de nuevo, que necesito la autorización de él. Esto no me paso con el Vegeta que entrenaba.

Comencé a buscar en la habitación algún indicio que explicara donde estoy… lo que vi fueron imágenes –más bien fotografías- de Bulma semi desnuda.

No sé qué me traumas más: Que sean de Bulma, o que este Vegeta apenas pase los diecisiete años y tenga esas clases de fotografías… creo que me trauma más el hecho de que Milk podría enterarse que las estoy viendo y golpearme con una sartén; ¿Cómo lo sabría? esas cosas se llegan a saber.

— ¿No te piensas ir, Looser? —Me pregunto diciendo esa palabra tan rara— ¿O qué?

Increíble que el niño aun creyendo que soy su padrastro me trate de tal manera tan irrespetuosa. Ni Gohan era así de irrespetuoso, creo, no estuve en su adolescencia. ¡Pero seguro no era así! ¡Milk no lo dejaría!

— ¿Disculpa? No sé qué has dicho —Le dije, demostrando mi desorientación— No sé qué significan más de la mitad de la palabras que has dicho en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí.

El bufo, dejo el celular y me miro — ¿Quieres abrir esa cosa? —

Lo mire, estoy casi siempre por ciento seguro que se refiere a la puerta del armario —Si es a puerta del armario: si, si la quiero abrir —

El rio— Que pena— Exclamo— Solo podrás pasar si tienes mi permiso, cosa que no conseguirás tan fácilmente, Looser.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —Le grite— ¡Por lo menos dime que significa!

—Perdedor —Me dijo— Eres un perdedor.

—Sabes, hablar con palabras raras no te hace parecer genial —Le dije ya bastante fastidiado. Me está haciendo enojar

—No, si, quizás, tal vez ¿Cómo saberlo? —Me dijo levantándose y recostándose en la puerta del armario — Si lo que quieres es salir: tendrás que decirme una frase en inglés.

— ¿Qué es un inglés? ¿Se come? —Le dije.

— Ah, no, obvio. Es un idioma, genio —Me dijo con sarcasmo, si no fuera por lo agudo de su voz, sería como Vegeta — Como veo que eso es una pérdida de tiempo, lo haremos diferente… Oblígame a abrirte la puerta.

— ¡Por favor, ya estoy dos capítulos aquí! —L grite levantándome — ¡Nunca paso tanto tiempo aquí!

— Joder, cálmate brother —Me dijo.

— ¡Yo no sé qué es eso! —Le grite ya con la vena en la frente — ¡Ábreme la condenada puerta!

— No, eres chistoso cuando te enojas —Dijo mientras reía divertido.

Ya está, es suficiente, nadie había logrado que me enojara tanto.

— ¡Es suficiente!—Grite.

Una sonora cachetada impacto contra la mejilla del adolecente, una reprimiendo necesitaba. Mocoso mal educado.

— ¿¡Ahora me vas a decir cómo salir!? ¡Niñato rebelde! —Le grite.

-Narración común-

Las lágrimas caían del adolecente, y su mejilla ahora roja pro el golpe escurría un fino hilo de sangre. La paciencia y felicidad Goku se habían desvanecido. ¿Sera la poca paciencia o estará enloqueciendo? Sin duda alguna no era mucho la importancia de esas preguntas.

Vegeta sea currucho y comenzó a llorar, la culpa inundo el corazón de Goku dándole pequeñas apuñaladas.

— ¿vegeta? —Pregunto Goku.

En ese momento en que Vegeta le contesto con el sonido aumentado de sus lloriqueos, fueron lo necesario para hacerle recordar al agresor que el solo era prácticamente un niño. Y él lo había golpeado.

— ¿Vegeta?... —Llamo de nuevo Goku.

Este se levantó y con los ojos ensangrentados y húmedos grito— ¡Largo!— y se fue a acostar a la cama desordenada y sucia. La puerta del armario se abrió, dejando ver un brillo segador.

— Vegeta… Yo… —Intento articular Goku. Era como si hubiera golpeado a su propio hijo; era el mismo sentimiento de culpa.

— ¡lárgate si tantas ganas tenías de irte, yo y ya no te quiero aquí! —Hecho acostándose bajos las sabanas — ¡Eres igual a mi padre, creí que podrías ser mi amigo y juarismo juntos al LOL! ¡Pero nadie querría ser amigo de un patán idiota como tú!

— ¡Vegeta yo no quiera terminar esto así, tu no querías cooperar! —

— ¡Yo solo quería a alguien con quien estar! —Grito. Se levantó y de un empujón arrojo a Goku hacia la puerta del armario.

Fue tragado por la luz, sin siquiera poder disculparse. Estaba cayendo de manera lenta y sofocante. El aire le faltaba y sentía la presión de su pecho y su estómago. Se sentía extraño y adormilado.

Miraba para arriba mientras caía, no podía volar, veía expectante el rastro de saliva que salía de su boca, no podía respirar. Pronto gracias a la presión pudo ver como su piel se iba abriendo y sangraba.

En vez de caerse por la fuerza de gravedad que lo comprimía, la sangre y saliva flotaban en el espacio.

Goku se sentía más cansado a medida que continuaba cayendo.

* * *

Cuéntenme: ¿así de largo quieres los capítulos o más cortos? ¿Y qué tal les pareció este? ¿Quieren que sea más cómico o más de suspenso?

Espero que la pasen súper. Y les haya gustado este capítulo. Diviértanse.

º3º Besos


	6. Capitulo seis: Muérete

**Capitulo seis: Muérete.**

Sobre una mesa de piedra, estaba recostado nuestro héroe, tenía una sábana sobre su cuerpo y un paño húmedo sobre su frente. Poco a poco recobro la consciencia.

_Narración de Kakarroto…_

— ¿Ah…? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunte al aire, puse mi mano sobre mi frente y sentí el húmedo paño— ¿y esto?

—Al fin que despiertas —Dijo un vegeta sentado al lado mío tomando un te chino— La verdad me preocupaba que no despertaras. No podría imaginarme que hacer con un cadáver. ¡Jo! No me lo puedo imaginar, de verdad.

Ese Vegeta tenia puesto un kimono negro con detalles verdes mate. Qué raro se ve, su expresión de ceño fruncido permanecía, pero tenía una mirada más tranquila y relajada, inclusive estaría seguro de decir que tenía una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunte.

Es tan raro ver a Vegeta sonreír, que me animo a decir que cada vez que vegeta sonríe; un gatito muere.

—Si, por supuesto —Me dijo tomando otro sorbo de te— ¿te encuentras mejor? Debió ser una horrible caída.

—Supongo, gracias, pero debo irme —me apure, me levante y me di cuenta que tenía puesto un kimono negro con detalles grises y plateados— ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Tu ropa estaba sucia —Me dijo, estaba sentado en el suelo con una mesa con una vajilla de porcelana china antigua— La puse para que se lavara, como no tenía otra cosa, te puse un kimono.

—Vegeta… esto es _vergonzoso_ —Le respondí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Me dijo indignado levantándose— Usar un kimono no es nada vergonzoso. Es un símbolo que se debe respetar, cabeza de alcornoque.

—Bien, mira —Intente evitar que se enojara— Necesito ir a buscar a un Vegeta que me deje salir de aquí. O por lo menos que en diga cómo.

—Sí, lo sé —Su rostro se suavizo en una expresión más natural— Vino a verme Vegeta intelectual, como ustedes lo llaman, esta mañana. Dijo que estaba de acuerdo en ayudarte.

— ¿…Esta bien? —Dije.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hasta una de esas puertas que son tan frailes de papel y la abrió con cuidado. Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un jardín hermoso, seguramente chino. No sabía que Vegeta tenia esta personalidad.

—Podemos esperarlo aquí —Me dijo relajado sentándose un una piedra.

— ¿Cuánto tardara? —Le pregunten sentándome cerca de un estanque con Peces Koi, muy bonitos. De muchos colores.

—Lo suficiente —Contesto mirando el cielo, estaba soleado.

La verdad este lugar es muy extraño, todo esta tan diferente comparado a como era en las otras habitaciones, aquí hay plantas, aire limpio, animales, comida moderadamente saludable, paz, tranquilidad; todo era tan distinto.

Estuvimos sentados por un tiempo muy largo, pero para él parecían segundos, para mí; años.

—Cuéntame: ¿Haz recorrido mucho, guerrero? —Me pegunto mirándome con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa me dio un escalofrió— Bueno… creo que… ocho o nueve habitaciones, perdí la cuenta.

—Esos son muchos, Kakarroto —Me dijo observando los peces Koi— lamentablemente…

Lo observe, esa frase me trajo un mal presentimiento.

—Usted y esos peces están en una situación muy similar ¿no cree? —Tenía un semblante suave y frio.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Le pregunte— No puedo entenderte.

El suspiro y siguió con la vista fija en los peces—Usted, al igual que esos peces, ha estado dando vueltas una y otra vez en el mismo sito —Dijo, yo mire los peces que nadaban en círculos en el estanque— Solo ha visto habitaciones iguales, una a la otra; con una pequeña diferencia que hace una referencia a lo anterior. ¿No crees eso?

—Lo lamento, pero sigo sin poder comprenderte —Le conteste.

—Me refiero, que no puedes salir —Yo abrí los ojos y lo mire atónito— No podrás salir solo, si lo haces podrías morir ahornago fuera de tu charca. Supongo que no tienes tu pecera cerca.

— ¿Pecera? —Le pregunte.

—Tu espejo —Me dijo.

En ese momento lo recordé, ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar el espejo? Decía algo del espejo cuando leí las instrucciones.

—Si no lo tienes, morirás al salir de aquí —Me dijo— Lo lamento.

En ese momento, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, solo hace unos momentos estaba feliz porque estaba por salir, si venia ese Vegeta. Pero ahora no, no poder salir jamás de aquí sin ese espejo. ¿Y si está en la primera habitación? No puedo volver, tendría que subir por ese acantilado donde caí hasta aquí…

Ayuda.


	7. Capitulo siete: Yo soy Goku y tú eres un

**_Capitulo siete: Yo soy Goku y tú eres un Hippie._**

No puedo creer que mendiga suerte tengo, luego de haber llegado y enterrarme de que no poder salir hasta conseguir el mendigo espejo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal? Primero, no puedo regresar; segundo, no puedo avanzar; tercero, ¡No sé dónde está mi ropa!; y cuarto, este vegeta me da mucho miedo.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —Me pregunto. Dando otro sorbo a una taza de té.

— ¿Qué cosa?—

—El pensar inevitablemente el que no podrás salir y que el pánico se apodere de ti—

Él lo decía como si fuera algo simple, algo tan normal. Así que mantuve un silencio distante por unos momentos. Estaba enojado.

Él se percató de eso— ¿Qué dicho algo malo? —Pregunto— Ah, por supuesto. ¿Qué modales tengo? No me he presentado en todo el tiempo que llevas de visita aquí.

Él sonrió, se levantó, sacudió su ropa y me extendió su mano. Yo que estaba sentado abrazando mis rodillas casi en posición fetal lo observe.

—Mi nombre es Vegeta, y soy la serenidad y la paz de este ser —Al notar que no estrelle mi mano con la suya, la alejo y las levanto para hacer una especie de arco hacia el cielo— Y también represento la esperanza. Sé que son muchas cosas para representar, pero… ¿Me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eres un hippie? —Le pregunte interesado, Milk los había nombrado alguna vez.

— ¡No, soy una persona tranquila y serena, hombre, tranquila y serena!—

—Si… —Respondí cansado. El suspiro y se volvió a sentar—Es que no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, y extraño a mis hijos… y a la comida.

— ¿y a tu esposa? —

— ¿A quién?... ¡Ah, sí! También a ella… ella cocinaba —

Luego de permanecer otro momento en silencio, comenzó a oscurecer. Él me recomendó entrar a dentro, y nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa en el suelo. El me ofreció te que "cortésmente" rechace. La verdad me aterra que pase como el Vegeta del té y los peluches.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas, -o eso creo- apareció un Vegeta con gafas, una bata blanca y un peinado desordenado; tenia botas y la armadura clásica del vegeta que conozco (Hasta me animo a agregar que extraño). Sin embargo, el paso de mí y fue a hablar directamente con el otro Vegeta en un idioma extraño.

Al cabo de unos momento el me miro extrañado desde la distancia como si fuera un bicho raro. Intercambio la palabra con el Vegeta pacifista y luego se me acerco — ¿Eres el ser que ha estado perturbando esta cabeza? —

Dude un momento en contestar por lo cerca que esta de mi rostro—Eso creo, ¿Tu eres Vegeta intelectual? —

—En efecto, pero prefiero que me llames simplemente: "Vegeta general"—Dijo con una mano en la espalda y una sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¿General? Bueno yo prefiero que me digan Goku— Le conteste con una sonrisa pensando que esto era una broma. Pero este frunció el ceño –Como extrañaba ese gesto en particular- y se alejó, di o una rápida ojeada al Vegeta pacifista que tenía sus manos juntas.

—Bien… ¿Es verdad que entro con el espejo? —Pregunto. El otro vegeta guardo silencio.

—Sí, así es—

—Y si no me equivoco ¿También lo perdió, no? —

—…—Suspire y continúe contestando— Si…

Él pensó un momento y dijo—Con toda la información que recopile durante mi estancia en esta cabeza y con mi conversación con usted —Hizo una pausa—deduje que… Es usted un reverendo idiota, señor, y jamás tendrá cura su estupidez.

Vegeta pacifista aguanto una carcajada con su mano, y vegeta "general" me miro con semblante serio.

— ¿Y eso cómo me va a ayudar a resolver mi problema? —

—Ah, verdad —Dijo cambiando hacia la puerta— Por favor, sígame hacia mi laboratorio, señor idiota.

Me levante y salude al vegeta "de la paz o algo así que no es hippie" y me dirigí a la salida, la verdad, estaba feliz de escuchar un insulto que saliera de la boca de vegeta


	8. Capitulo ocho: ¿¡Que yo haga que?

**_Capitulo ocho: ¿¡Que yo haga que!?_**

Cuando salimos de la casa del pacifista, pude ver un pueblo con varias casas, todas muy parecidas. Había muchos Vegetas, algunos plantaban árboles, otros caminaban con pequeños Trunks, otro tomaba fotos, uno pescaba, otro simplemente trotaba escuchando música… Pero algo llamo mucha mi atención era que había un gran muro de piedra que rodeaba el pueblito.

—Oye, Vegeta ¿Por qué ese muro rodea el pueblo? —Le pregunte mirándolo. El solo caminaba recto.

Solo suspiro y dijo:

—Ah, simple imbécil. Para mantener a los otros Vegetas "impuros" lejos de esta hermosa y amplia civilización que yo mismo cree con tanta sangre, sudor y cinta adhesiva—

— ¿Los otros Vegetas que vi son impuros?—

—Sí, _la vanidad, el orgullo, la avaricia, la rebeldía, instinto _—Misiono— impuros.

— ¿Orgullo? Creo que no me topé con ninguno así—

—No, qué suerte— Se detuvo frente a una casa y la abrió, me invito a entrar— Este es mi hogar, el igual a los otros, solo que el mío tiene un sótano.

—Me imagino que allí haces experimentos ¿verdad? —

—Correcto —

Entonces bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a un lugar lleno de máquinas e incubadoras de bebes. Me acerque a una y vi a un pequeño Vegeta con una caña de pescar en la manito, era tan tierno.

— ¿Por qué tiene un caña de pescar? —Le pregunte al vegeta inteligente. Tenía mis manos apoyadas sobre la incubadora y mi respiración dejaba un rastro de humedad en el cristal.

—Eso no importa, es un pedido—

— ¿Un pedido? —Le volví a preguntar, aleje mi vista de ese vegeta y vi otro vegeta pequeño que jugaba en el suelo con unos cubos.

— ¿Vas a observar todos los pequeñines? —

—Contesta mi pregunta entonces —Levante a ese vegeta y lo abrase sobre mi pecho, el rodeo mi cuello con sus bracitos y poso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Son pedidos, piden a un Vegeta especifico y yo lo creo a base de genética— Me contesto mirando a los demás bebes— Por eso soy Vegeta general, todos los cree yo.

— ¿Y a los impuros, que?—

—Son bestias desagradables y experimentos que salieron mal, horriblemente mal —dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y tapaba su rostro avergonzado— Para cuando los quise suprimir era demasiado tarde, la única solución fue expulsarlos lejos de la civilización.

—Eso es cruel— le dije.

— ¿Que? ¿Exterminarlos es cruel?, ¿desterrarlos por ser diferentes es cruel? ¿¡Experimentar con su cuerpo es cruel!? —Grito— **¡Pues perdóname por ser tan cruel!**

En ese momento el pequeño vegeta comenzó a llorar, el que tenía en entre mis brazos— ¿Vez lo que hiciste? ¡Hiciste llorar al bebe! —

— ¡Si tu no lo malcriaras! —Me contesto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ay, ya suenas como mi esposa! —Le dije, la verdad si me recuerda a Milk. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

— ¡Y tu como la mía! —Me dijo gritando— ¡Estúpido! —

— ¡Cara de pato!—Bien, no se insultar. Pero ese no es el caso.

— ¡Cállate, y deja al mocoso en el suelo con sus asquerosos bloques! —Grito haciendo llorar más al bebe.

— ¡No hasta que me digas que como salir de aquí! —Abrase posesivamente al pequeño vegeta contra mi pecho, el empezó a morder mi hombro… siento como la saliva chorrea por mi hombro. Qué asco y que ternura.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! —Grito hartado— ¡La única forma de que salgas con el espejo es ir a pedirle otro a Vegeta "Pervertido" fuera de esta cuidad!

— ¿Que?—

—Yo te atare una cuerda y saldrás a buscarlo ¿bien? Así podrás volver—

— ¡No!—

—Demasiada tarde—

Cuando me di cuenta tenía una cuerda amarrada en la cintura y había una puerta abierta donde salía una ventisca de tierra y polvo. De una patada en mi trasero me arrojo al otro lado de la puerta, con el pequeño bebe en brazos. Y para colmo él bebe no dejaba de llorar… pero era demasiado tierno como para enojarme.


End file.
